The Parent Trap
by Farewellxo
Summary: Gabi and Troy were married, but their kids didn't know the other parent, or half of themselves! R&R trying to update more often
1. Hearts Apart, Generations Together

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical OR the plot, except I own the little twists in the plot and the characters I made up.**

Music played, pictures were taken, it was the best night of their lives. Their love was being expressed and they knew that they wanted this more than ever.

The glasses were even romantic as they drank out of them, because they read, 'Troy and Gabriella Bolton- September 4, 2009' on them. They danced as giant colorful fireworks floated above them in the night sky. It was beautiful.

"I will remember this night forever." Gabriella said dreamily to Troy.

"Yeah, forever." Troy echoed.

**10 years later…**

"Mom?" Gabriella's daughter Cady asked, "Please tell me. What was dad like?"

"Honey, we've been through this before, just pack your things." Gabi said.

Cady was packing for camp. She was staying there for a month, and still was thinking about her dad, who split with her mom when she was a baby.

"All of my things are already packed. Nana's putting them into the car.

'Nana' was Gabi's mom, or Cady's grandmother.

"Alright. Oh, I'll miss you so much." Gabi said as she hugged her eleven year old daughter.

Cady ran to her mom's white Neon.

"Thanks Nana. I'll see you in a month!" Cady said, kissing her grandmother on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Cady. Take care of yourself, sweetheart." Her grandmother said, hugging her.

Cady hopped into the car and clutched a locket with her name on it. She opened it up. Her mom didn't know about the picture in this locket. It was a little picture of her father that Cady had found cleaning out the attic.

Gabi walked outside and stepped into her car.

She drove to the airport, because the camp was in New Mexico, and they lived in Massachusetts.

"Bye mom." Cady said, hugging her mom.

"Bye Cady. Good luck!" Gabi said.

She watched her daughter go on the plane and watched it take off ten minutes after that.

"Jenny! Hurry up. We're going to be late!" Troy called to his eleven year old daughter.

"Let me finish brushing my hair!" Jenny said, running the brush through her light brown hair.

"Jenny, the plane is going to leave in a half hour!" Troy said.

"Fine!" Jenny said as she put down the brush and grabbed her duffel bag and pillow.

"Bye Aunt Alyssa!" Jenny said, hugging her aunt.

"See you, honey." Troy's sister said.

"Let's get going now, Jen." Troy said.

"'Kay, dad!" Jenny ran to her dad's blue truck.

Troy drove her to the airport nearest them.

"Ready to leave good ol' Cali?" Troy said.

"Yeah dad. Camp's only in New Mexico." Jenny said.

"You know, I used to live in New Mexico. Albuquerque." Troy said.

"Never knew that." Jenny said, and then anxiously said, "Dad, my plane's about to leave!"

"I told you!" Troy said, and then he hugged her.

"See you in a month!" Jenny said.

Jenny walked onto the plane and remembered.

She forgot to ask her dad the important question of the day, which was the same every day.

'What was my mom like?'


	2. Secrets Discovered

"Jennifer Bolton?" Ms. Varing, the camp person asked.

"Here!" Jenny said.

"Anna Wells?"

"Here!"

"Sarah Song?"

"Here!"

"Cady Montez?"

"Here!"

This went on for awhile, until they assigned partners.

Jenny's friend Lindsay was there, too.

"I hope that you are rooming with me." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, me too." Jenny said.

"Okay, Jennifer Bolton, you are rooming with Lindsay Tanner." Another camp person, Mr. Darin, handed Ms. Varing a piece of paper.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Bolton. I meant that you are rooming with Cady Montez." Ms. Varing said.

Jennifer's face fell.

"Hopefully I'm close by." Lindsay whispered.

Mr. Darin led Jennifer and Cady to their cabin.

Jennifer sighed and turned from this Cady girl.

"Cady." Cady said, offering her hand to Jenny.

Jenny ignored her completely.

"I'm Jenny." Jenny said.

When Jenny turned around though, both girls gasped.

"You look exactly like me!" Cady gasped.

Jenny was still in shock.

Jenny clutched a locket around her neck with a small picture of her mother in it.

"No, we look kind of different." Jenny said.

"How." Cady said flatly.

"Well, I think that your hair is darker, and your eyes are bluer, and my hair is styled a completely different way.

She held her hair, which was straight, and then curled in at the ends, to Cady's kinked locks.

"So, it's not natural. Yours isn't anyway." Cady said.

"My hair is kind of crimped like yours when I don't style it." Jenny said.

The dinner bell rang.

"Guess it's time to eat." Cady said.

"Okay."

They both walked out of the door, to the lodge where everyone ate.

They ate, did a few activities, and went to bed.

The next morning, Jennifer woke up and saw Cady fiddling with a locket.

"Give me my locket Cady!" Jennifer screamed, not wanting to explain the picture.

"Huh? This is mine." Cady said.

"Does it say Jennifer on it?" Jenny said with a snobby look on her face.

"Nope, it says Cady." Cady said, giving Jenny a sarcastic version of the look that she gave Cady.

"Lemme see!" Jenny grabbed it.

Jenny read it and then felt around her neck.

"Oh, because, I have a picture in mine and I didn't want you to see." Jenny said.

"I have a picture in mine too. I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Cady said.

"Okay." Jenny unlatched the locket from around her neck, as did Cady.

At the same time, they opened up their lockets and gasped.

"That's my dad!"

"That's my mom!"

Cady asked, "What is your birthday?"

"May 17, why?"

"Because that's mine!" Cady said and looked at Jenny.

"You know what this means don't you!"

"That we're sisters?" Jennifer said happily.

"No Jenny! We're twins!" Cady hugged Jenny.

"I wonder why they didn't at least tell us!" Jenny said.

**At Night**

"Is dad married or dating?" Cady asked Jenny.

"No, never has." Jenny said.

"Neither has mom."

Jenny suddenly sat straight up from her bed.

"I have the best idea. Please, this is the best idea so don't freak."

"Okay, what?" Cady asked.

"We could switch places and I'll meet mom, and you'll meet dad!" Jenny shrieked.

They planned it out the next day.

"Okay, this is how you make your hair like mine." Jenny said, holding a straightner. She rolled it through Cady's hair and curled at the end.

"Pretty easy, right?" Jenny said.

"Yeah. Okay, this is my Nana." Cady said, digging through her purse and holding a picture.

"This is my aunt Alyssa, but I usually call her Aunt Lyssa."

"Okay."

They didn't even do camp activities. Just learned about each other's lives.


	3. Home and Found Out

It was the day, finally.

"Cady!" Jenny ran up to Cady, "Mom's here. Ms. Varing said so."

"Bye sis! Good luck." Cady said, hugging her twin.

"I'll see you when our parents have to meet!" Jenny said, emphasizing on 'have'.

Jenny ran off to her mother's car.

"Mom?" Jenny said as she opened the door.

"Oh, Cady! That month went so slow for me. The house isn't the same without you!" Gabi said, hugging her daughter.

Jenny went into the car, not believing that this was her mother, that she even _had _a mother.

Jenny sat during the car ride in awe.

**Cady**

"Jennifer Bolton, your dad is here!" Mr. Darin called.

Cady ran up. Be prepared, she thought.

Cady saw a blue truck and a man in it.

"Hey, Jen!" he said.

"Dad!" Cady hopped into the car and hugged her father.

"Ready to go back to California?" he said.

"Yeah." Cady said.

"You look different. I think that it's your hair. Is it darker?" Troy asked.

"No, it probably just looks that way." Cady said, realizing that her twin was right.

A while later, Cady saw a gate and a nice looking house behind it.

Alyssa was waiting for Cady to get out.

"Oh! I missed you so much Jenny!" she said.

"I missed you too, Aunt Lyssa." Cady replied, smiling.

She walked inside with Alyssa and saw a pretty blonde woman in the backyard. She was wearing a short spaghetti strap white dress and black heels.

"Who's that?" Cady asked her aunt cautiously.

"Her name's Sharpay Evans. She was supposed to help the vineyard get more publicity, but of course, she wanted more then that." Alyssa said.

Cady was lost until she looked out of the glass door and saw her dad kiss Sharpay.

Cady ran upstairs and changed into her swimsuit to go outside and meet this Sharpay.

Cady ran out of the back door.

"Jen! This is my girlfriend Sharpay!" Troy said to Jenny.

"Why don't you two talk. I need to talk to Alyssa." Troy said.

"Hi Jenny, I'm Sharpay." Sharpay took off the sunglasses that she was wearing to reveal her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi!" Cady said, and then jumped into the pool, causing Sharpay to get a little wet.

"Oh, sorry!" Cady said.

"Oh, no. It's fine." Sharpay said, but really giving Cady an icy look.

Cady ran into the house after drying off and grabbed the phone.

She called her house.

"Hello?" her mother's voice said.

"Um, is Cady there?" Cady said.

"Yes, who is this?" Gabi said.

"It's her friend from camp." Cady said.

"Okay. Here she is. Cady!" Gabi yelled.

Jenny grabbed the phone and took it into the bathroom.

"What?" Jenny asked annoyed, since she already knew who it was.

"Dad, he's…he's…" Cady said.

"He's what?" Jenny asked.

"He's in love." Cady said, lifeless.

"That's impossible. How do you know?" Jenny said.

"Well, he told me that this Sharpay girl was his girlfriend. And I saw him kiss her. She's totally using him for his money!" Cady said, now angry.

"Okay, um, I want to stay a little bit here, so, break them up!" Then Jenny hung up the phone.

"Cady!" Gabi called.

"What, mom?" Jenny yelled.

"I have to go to meet Amanda for lunch. Do you mind coming?" Gabi asked.

"No, I'd love to come!" Jenny ran to her mother's car.

When Gabi came to the car, Jenny started looking at all of the things that weren't in California.

She missed her dad.

"Mom," Jenny said, when she actually considered what Cady had said.

"I need to go outside for a minute." They were now at the restaurant.

"Okay."

Amanda was very close to Gabi and her family. She knew about Troy and the twins so she followed Jen out.

She saw Jenny head to a telephone booth.

She heard everything, and caught Jenny when she heard it.

"Jennifer!" Amanda said.

"What! Uh oh!" Jenny said, knowing that trouble was ahead.

"Uh oh is right." Amanda said.

"So you're Jenny, the one that I've heard about so much." Amanda said as they walked to the restaurant.

"Um, yes. I met Cady at camp. We just decided to switch places." Jenny said.

"Okay, tell her." Amanda said once they got to Gabi.

"Mom?" Jenny walked up to Gabi.

"What is it Cady?"

"That's actually the thing. Cady."

"What?" Gabi asked, confused.

"I-I am kind of not Cady, mom." Jenny said.

"What, did you change your name during camp?" Gabi said smiling.

"No, I kind of am Jennifer."

"How do you know about her?" Gabi asked.

"I'm not Cady! I met her at camp. We decided to switch places." Jenny said, now guilty.

"I'm sorry mom. I just wanted to meet you is all." Jenny said.

Gabi walked to Jenny and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" Gabi said, now tears rolling down her face.

"So, is Cady in California?" Gabi asked, wiping tears from her face.

"Yes."

"Well, I have to get you back. We'll work out a plan, okay honey?" Gabi asked.

"Okay mom." Jenny stayed by her mother for the rest of the day, never leaving her side.


	4. The Plan

"Jenny!" Troy called to his daughter.

"What is it Dad?" Cady asked.

"I need to talk to you about something. Let's sit on the back porch."

Cady ran outside and sat down.

"Okay, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Cady asked.

"Well, I asked Sharpay to marry me. I wanted to know what you think." Troy said.

"MARRY HER!" Cady stormed off into the living room.

"This is going all wrong! Why can't dad just see mom again! I need Jenny to help me!" Cady said.

"Honey, why did you just call yourself Jenny? It sounds weird." Alyssa said, walking in from the hallway.

"Cady, do you want me to talk to your dad about this?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes. Why did you just call me Cady? Who's Cady?" Cady said.

"No one. Just your…" Alyssa trailed off.

"Just my what?"

"Nothing. Just ignore what I said." Alyssa said, regretting bringing this up.

"Just my twin? Cady?" Cady said.

"How do you know about her?" Alyssa asked, shocked.

"I am Cady. Me and Jenny met at camp. We decided to switch places." Cady said, very slowly.

Alyssa gasped, and was about to hug Cady, until Troy walked in.

"What is bad about Sharpay?" he asked Cady.

"She is just…" Cady said, knowing that her father wouldn't believe her if she said that Sharpay was too mean, too harsh.

She only wanted to protect her father, and wanted to be with her new sister and have a father. She couldn't stand it if her parents never made up.

The phone rang. Cady jumped up and grabbed it, seeing that the caller I.D said 'Gabriella Montez'.

"Hello?" Cady asked.

"Cady! It's me, Jenny!" Jenny said.

"Okay, shoot. You _were _gonna say something, weren'tyou?" Cady said.

"Yeah, well, mom knows that I'm me. She wants to meet dad so they can trade us back and work things out." Jenny said.

"Um, well, I kind of had news for you, too." Cady said softly.

"What?"

"Number one, Aunt Lyssa knows. Number two," Cady took a deep breath, "Dad's getting married."

"WHAT?" Jenny screeched.

"Well, if they meet at the hotel, maybe they'll…" Jenny stopped Cady.

"Maybe they'll what, Montez?"

"Maybe they'll fall in love again." Cady said hopefully.

"Well, where's it at?"

"The Schulz Hotel."

"Okay, that's in San Francisco I remember. I'll tell mom that he just wants to meet her there."

"Good job Jenny!" Cady said and then hung up the phone.

Jenny thought, I'll get in trouble for this, but they'll thank me someday.

"Mom, dad wants to meet you at that fancy Schulz Hotel." Jenny said to Gabi.

"Oh, a fancy hotel?" Gabi asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, only for someone special!" Jenny said, grinning.

Gabi rolled her eyes.


	5. Super Secret Spying

**Okay, I know this was long awaited, and I'm extremely sorry, I was actually gonna give up on this one, but here you go, and thanks for the exceptional reviews, they are what motivated me to continue this:**

_Bam!_

A ladder that was leaning against the wall fell to the dusty hardwood floors.

"Ow," Cady muttered, scrunching her nose and rubbing her head.

She was spying on her father, Troy, from the small vents in the attic.

He was with his gorgeous but evil actress of a fiancée, Sharpay Evans, and they both were sitting on the back patio.

Troy's mouth moved seriously, slowly, but Cady couldn't make out what he was saying.

And Sharpay nodded, and smiled softly- a beautiful sight, really- after taking a drag on a cigarette and pushing her sunglasses up on her head, since in truth, it was getting dark.

Troy smiled too, suddenly, and took her hand and looked at the large three-carat ring on her finger, and then they both looked up at each other, still smiling.

It was a romantic, beautiful night, and Cady wasn't grateful for it.

She slid her hand through the vent, quietly, and peered through it again.

Now they were kissing, slowly.

Cady rolled her eyes and sighed, things just couldn't work out, could they?

She tried to pull her hand out of the vent, but found it was stuck.

Panic took over her face, and her heart fell, as she jerked her hand back and forth.

What was she to do? If she couldn't get herself out, she'd have to call someone downstairs, and they would know what she was doing, for sure.

"Jenny!" Alyssa called from downstairs, "Don't you want to eat?"

"Um," Cady thought quick, "I-I'm just not hungry now."

Her stomach rumbled slowly after she said that, as a punishment for lying, echoing vaguely throughout the hollow walls.

She used her free hand to cover it up, pushing her hand into her stomach, and sighing again.

"Okay!" Alyssa yelled again, "But where exactly are you?"

"Uh… I'm in the bathroom right now! I'll be down later!" Cady called.

A few minutes later, Alyssa called back,

"Are you okay in there, honey?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

After about ten minutes, her stomach was growling violently, no matter how much pressure she put on it, forever echoing in the attic, her father still outside making out with his girlfriend.

"Aunt Alyssa!" Cady called, "I'm actually in the attic, can you help me?"

"Sure…?" Alyssa said.

She went up there, to find Cady stuck there.

"Cady, honey," she whispered, "what are you doing up here? And why is you're hand stuck?"

"Why do you think?" Cady smiled sheepishly, eyebrows raised.

Another long violent growl emerged.

Alyssa first pretended she didn't hear it, but then she just laughed.

"Honey, just tell me next time, I don't care. You're up here spying on you're father and Marilyn Monroe down there, nearly starving yourself. Just tell me next time, okay?"

Cady nodded, and crossed her arms over her stomach again, and pressed hard.

"Okay, let's go downstairs and get you something to eat!" Alyssa laughed.

And it's a good thing neither of them looked out the window, because Troy and Sharpay were still kissing.


	6. My Confession

Gabriella sat in her house, alone.

Jenny was at one of Cady's friend's house, pretending to be Cady, so there was no one to talk to.

Gabi decided to read a book, so she went to the bookshelf, her eyes scanning over each title.

She soon came across a title that made her heart jump, "**East High Yearbook, 2007-2008".**

Temptation forced her to pull it out, no matter how badly it broke her heart.

She opened up the thin, hard, red and white book and opened the cover, fast.

She skipped over the freshmen, sophomores, and juniors, and went straight to the seniors, looking at everyone she recognized, and memories poured out within her as she looked at all of the titles.

_Zeke Baylor-_ She instantly thought of his warm eyes and kind nature when she read the name. He really really liked Sharpay, and he was too good for her, even if Sharpay decided to be nice after all. He was on the basketball team, with…

_Troy Bolton- _When she looked at the picture, her heart instantly melted and broke at the same time. There was no way she could think of all the memories they'd shared. Especially the ones near the end, where he left. Those ones hurt more than ever, and they made the tears slowly pour out of her eyes, but she continued reading anyway.

_Jason Cross- _She really didn't know him all that well, but he was part of the gang, and Kelsi's lover. She wondered if they were still together, or had broken up long ago, just like with… him.

_Chad Danforth- _She instantly smiled through her tears when she saw Chad, her exe's best friend, still. His big hair stuck out in all directions, and he made her think of Taylor, who had left for Harvard and was never to be heard of again.

_Ryan Evans- _He was a funny, nice guy. She remembered when he'd stuck up for them with a risk of Sharpay doing something evil to him. She even remembered when she had a brief crush on him during the summer before their senior year, right before she broke up with… him.

_Sharpay Evans- _An evil, rude, catty, and beautiful girl sat before her. She had always like Gabi's guy in high school. She claimed to love him, since they lived by each other since they were born. Gabi wondered what happened to her, after she became nice during their senior year. Gabi shook her head; Sharpay was obviously in California, filming movies and such.

_Taylor McKessie- _Her best friend in high school, they got along the best since she was for Gabi ever since the beginning. She was nice, smart, and liked Chad, and eventually they were together too. Again, Gabi wondered if they lasted.

_Gabriella Montez- _Gabi looked at herself; she looked so young and happy there. She remembered how she tried to fit in when she first started East High. And when she met… him. She sighed and looked to the next person.

_Kelsi Nielsen- _She was very nice, loved music, and had a huge crush on Jason. And in the end they wound up going out. Kelsi helped Gabi make a name for herself in high school, and basically made her who she was today, because Kelsi was the reason Gabi did the play, the reason she got to know… him… so well.

Gabi looked back at Troy's photo and then shut the book quickly, tears coming quickly now, because she knew that if she turned the page she'd either wind up on the basketball team page, or go to a picture of her and Troy at the prom or something. And she couldn't stand to see that.

Gabi leaned against the wall and cried.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Mom!" Jenny's voice rang out.

"Y-Yes?" Gabi wailed out.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked, running over fast.

Gabi shook her head and looked down.

Jenny looked around and saw the yearbook on the floor next to her mother, and opened it up.

"Were you looking at this?" she asked.

Gabi nodded slowly.

"Mom, can I please, please ask this question and get an honest answer?" Jenny pleaded.

"What?" Gabi asked sternly.

In a small voice, Jenny said,

"Do you still love him?"

And with that question, the yearbook, and the thoughts she'd been having since she realized it was Jenny, not Cady, here, Gabi hid her head in her hands, crying hard, and finally said:

"Yes!"

Jenny sat down by her mom, thinking this was the most perfect way to get her mom and her dad together.

"He might still love you…" Jenny said cautiously.

"Yeah right," Gabi sniffed and wiped her eyes, "he's probably got a girlfriend where he lives. He probably thinks of me once every five months, maybe not even that. He probably doesn't even think of me as a friend. Did he ever mention me back home?"

Jenny cleared her throat.

"A few times, he tried not to so neither of us would get upset, but when he did…"

"What?"

"When he did, his eyes would get tears in them, and he'd look sort of guilty." Jenny said.

"Oh," Gabi said and looked down again, and said very slowly, "and do you know if he has a girlfriend?"

"Uh… he didn't when I was home?" Jenny said slowly, her face getting pale.

"It's just… one look at you, or Cady for that matter, and his face pops into my mind. You and Cady both have his eyes." Gabi's face was really red now.

"Mom, you're blushing," Cady smiled.

"Oh," Gabi said, turning even redder.

"So when we go to California, you're at least gonna talk to him, right?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know… I guess."

"Well… hate vers le haut de, et emballez vos sacs!" Jenny said giddily.

"What?"

"Hurry up and pack your bags!"


	7. Mother Daughter Bonding

"Jen," Troy called, "Sharpay wants to take you shopping to get something to wear for the wedding!"

Cady sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just a sec!" she called.

Cady stumbled over a lone book on the floor, reaching for Jenny's gold locket and fastening it around her neck.

Just as she did this, there was a light knock on her door.

"Um, come in!" Cady called.

Somebody slowly but coolly turned the knob and a stilettoed foot stepped through the door.

Jenny sighed again, knowing the only person in the house who would ever wear shoes that high and expensive.

"Sharpay..? I said I would be right there?" Jenny smirked.

Sharpay laughed lightly and raised an eyebrow,

"I know," she said, smiling, "I just wanted to know… what brands do you like?"

Sharpay walked over to the open closet door and slid her hand past the clothes, peering in and making a bit of a… disgusted face.

"Girlie," Sharpay said sharply, "we are going to redo your wardrobe and give this stuff to the Goodwill… wait, do they take things this ugly?" she laughed, tossing her head back.

"Umm, wait. You can't do that! It's not m… well," Cady thought for a second, "okay, fine. Just let me keep some of my stuff"

Sharpay was obviously just being nice to her and doing this for her because she wanted Troy to think they were "bonding".

But oh well, Cady thought.

She was not interested in fashion, or jewelry, or whatever type of knitted J. Crew scarf Kate Moss was wearing on the cover of Cosmopolitan magazine's October/November issue that you could buy anywhere else for like, a zillion dollars cheaper.

But at least it gave her something to do. And maybe have some fun…

Sharpay looked over at Cady, who was putting her frumpy penny loafers on.

"Ohkay, first things first, you are _not _wearing those in public. Especially with me. People expect you to be my _daughter,_ not some little homeless girl."

"Are these okay?" Cady asked, holding up her Doc Martens.

"Uhm, no. Try… oh my god, where are your cute shoes?! Where are the Manolos? The Jimmy Choos? I'm definitely teaching you some things today, I'd do this for anyone with a wardrobe this bad, it makes my heart ache to see this!"

Cady grabbed a pair of yellow plastic flip flops and walked out the door.

"So, are we just going to the mall?" Cady asked.

"What?! Your father didn't tell you?" Sharpay asked, her perfectly lined eyes widening.

"Um, no?"

"Oh my god, your father probably thought NYC was a store around here." Sharpay laughed.

"W-w-w-w-wait!" Cady exclaimed, "_You and me _are going to _New York City?_"

Sharpay smiled, "So you _do _know what it is, darling!"

"Well, yeah?!"

"Mhm, we're going there. Take a flight there, stay a night, and shop till we drop! Then we'll come home. I need to get my things for the wedding, like my dress and stuff, too. Take it from me, babygirl, you'll nev-ur survive NYC unless you were absolutely _made _for shopping!" Sharpay smirked and glanced at Cady from the corner of her eye.

"Oh great," Cady mumbled, "this is gonna be a _fun _weekend."

"What, Jen?"

"Oh, nothing, just I can't wait!" Cady smiled fakely, while grasping her cell phone just waiting until they got to the airport to call Jenny.


	8. Awkward Cell Phone Convos

A cell phone rang upstairs.

Gabi rushed upstairs to get it.

It was Jenny's, but she got it anyway, because Jenny was at the library.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Um, Cady?" a voice that sounded exactly like Jenny's asked.

"Sorry, this is her mother, who is this?"

"Mom!" Cady cried into the phone.

A sharp but cool voice in the background was talking about shopping, and suddenly asked 'What?'

"Oh, sorry…" Cady said very fast.

"What?" Gabi asked.

"Oh, nothing… just an accident, ha." Cady said.

"Okay," Gabi said, "now Cady, oh I miss you so much,"

"I know, I miss you too! Are you coming to California soon?"

"Yeah, actually, I am… soon. Jenny and I are both going. I figured you both could switch back or something. I could talk to your father about this whole situation… does he know?" Gabi asked.

"Well… no. I didn't plan on telling." Cady said.

"Are you going to before I come?"

"Well that all depends, when are you coming? Well actually no, I'm not going to tell."

"Oh… well okay then. I'll just tell him when I get there. I'm coming next week, sometime." Gabi said.

"Oh! Okay. Well then, tell Cady I called. Tell her to call me back." Cady said.

"You mean Jenny?" Gabi asked.

"Yes! Yes! I mean her. Okay bye." Cady hung up.

Gabi was confused, and wondered about it until Jenny came home.

Jenny called Cady when she got home, but Cady was on the plane.

Luckily, Cady left another voicemail, so Jenny found out about everything.

_New York City_, Jenny thought, _wow_.


	9. NYC, baby!

"Okay, ready to shop?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay, we just put our things in the hotel. It's seven o' clock. Don't you think we should wait until tomorrow?" Cady asked, amazed.

"Jen, in case you forgot, we're in the city that never sleeps!" Sharpay cried.

"I just need to get dressed, redo my hair and makeup, and we can go shopping. And we'll definitely start with you first." Sharpay said, eyeing Cady's ugly plain green shirt.

Cady sat there, just looking at Sharpay. She looked perfectly fine. Cady didn't see why Sharpay had to change her clothes and redo her makeup.

Once Sharpay was done, she walked out in a pink ruffled rhinestone v-neck top and a white mini skirt, her hair neatly done, with light pink eyeshadow and long, dark eyelashes.

"Ready?"

"Sure?"

They ran outside, and went to around fifteen different designer boutiques and expensive department stores.

Cady and Sharpay didn't even have to carry anything, because there was a designated driver who would take the bags back to the hotel for them.

They went back and went to bed after that.

The next morning, Sharpay was all ready by the time Cady woke up.

She even had what Cady was going to wear out.

"Okay, now we're shopping for _me._" Sharpay said, smiling.

Cady got up to see a turquoise mini skirt, a cream tank top, and a brown corduroy cropped jacket in front of her.

"Do I wear this?" Cady asked, pointing to it.

"No, you eat it," Sharpay rolled her eyes, "you **obviously **wear it!"

"Okay, okay." Cady said, grabbing the outfit and putting it on.

"Here," Sharpay said, while handing Cady a turquoise belt to put around her tank-topped waist.

"Oh, thanks."

"And here's some jewelry, too," Sharpay said, handing Cady a pair of pearl earrings, a jade ring, and a gold chain necklace.

Cady took every piece except for the necklace.

"No, put it on, it will look excellent!" Sharpay said, shoving the necklace at Cady.

"I have another necklace… it would look a little better with it. Don't you think that looks a little too… _heavy… _with the outfit?" Cady asked, hoping that Sharpay would buy her lame excuse, for she had no clue about fashion.

"Lemme see the necklace," Sharpay said.

"Here," Cady took it out and dangled it in front of Sharpay.

"Actually… maybe the other necklace does look like a little too much. And that would probably look good with the outfit. Is that Tiffany?" Sharpay asked, inspecting the necklace.

"Um, sure?" Cady said.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"I mean, duh! Where else would it be from, Kohl's?" Cady smiled and laughed, trying to be sincere.

Sharpay threw her head back and laughed.

"Maybe we have more in common than I thought," Sharpay said, smiling.

Cady sat there in amazement, wondering how a simple necklace and one crack of a joke could make this woman seem… nice!

Sharpay and Cady found nice Oscar de la Renta dresses for the wedding.

After they found everything for the wedding, Cady looked around, aware of all the big buildings around her.

"Where do you want to go next?" Sharpay asked her.

"I don't want to shop anymore, I have enough." Cady said.

"Really?" Sharpay asked, in awe.

"Yeah. Don't you want to go see like, the Statue of Liberty or something?" Cady asked.

"Ew, that big crumbly thing?" Sharpay asked in disgust.

"Yeah… it's history."

"Why don't we just go see the Eiffel Tower. I hear that's better." Sharpay said with a serious look in her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Cady said, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"The Eiffel Tower is in _France_. Wayy far away from here!"

"Oh. Well let's go home now then, our flight is in a half an hour and we have everything all packed up anyway." Sharpay said.


	10. Planes Aren't Very Exciting

Ok, so I'm seriously superrrrrr sorry cause I forgot my password and I couldn't get on

**Ok, so I'm seriously superrrrrr sorry cause I forgot my password and I couldn't get on. So here's another update fer you all 3.**

Jenny sat in her mother's car, waiting for her to come in. They just left for the airport, but had to stop for gas first.

As she looked out the window, she saw her mother walking back into the car.

"Sooo… you excited?" Jenny asked Gabi.

"No, and nor do I plan on being" Gabi lied in a flat tone.

"Mhm, okay..."

It was a pretty silent ride to the airport, with the exception of the radio.

Once they got there, and got checked by security, they sat outside the terminal, waiting to get called on the plane.

"Mom, can I have my carry on?" Jenny asked.

Gabi handed it to her.

Jenny took out her iPod, to be prepared for when they got on the plane, but didn't use it because she didn't want the battery to run out while on the plane. Because that would just suck **(A/N: I was so worried this was gonna happen to me on my way to Florida a few months ago!!.)**.

While waiting, Jenny thought about what her father's reaction would be. And if he'd end up marrying that Sharpay girl still. Ugh, it would just be too much, and her mom would be disappointed, and hide it.

Finally, the doors opened and they were allowed on the plane.

It obviously took about twenty minutes before they actually took off, so they just sat there, but once it took off, Jenny grabbed a _Star _Magazine and her iPod, and she was ready to go.

She started to play HeroHeroine by Boys Like Girls, but changed it to Where I Stood by Missy Higgins. It reminded her of her parents' situation.

As the hours passed, soon enough the flight attendant came around and told everybody to put their electronic devices away because they were landing.

Jenny turned to her mother and smiled.

"I miss home," she said, "how long has it been since you were here?"

"Years, years, and more years" Gabi simply said, with a grave face.

"C'mon. I know you're at least a little bit excited," Jenny said, trying to get her to at least smile.

"I'm here for one reason and one reason only."

"To break Dad and that one lady up?"

"Jenny, no. I can't and won't even try to do that. I'm here to switch twins and that's that." Gabi sighed.

"But what about all we talked ab-"

"It doesn't matter. It never will. Ever."

Jenny dropped her head back on the seat and groaned.

"How long does it take a stupid plane to land?" she cried sarcastically.

About a minute passed, and Jenny once again looked at her mom.

"You're not even gonna stay a night…? Me and Cady can't hang out or anything?" she looked at Gabi sadly.

"Well, I obviously have to stay one night… it's a long flight and it's almost night. Maybe I'll stay around five days. At a hotel," she finished.

"Kay, thanks!" Jenny said, hugging her mom.

The plane soon landed and they got off after waiting for all of the obnoxious people in front of them to leave.

When they got their luggage and left, Jenny stepped outside for the first time in a while, expecting to see the brilliant California sunshine. But all she saw was rain.

_That must have just started, _she concluded, _because I didn't see or hear any on the plane; I hope it's not a sign._

They rushed to get a taxi, and found a hotel to stay in for the night.


	11. Mucho Confusióno

A faint Rihanna song played in the Bolton household.

"What the " Troy muttered, then realizing it was his daughter's phone.

"Jen!" he called, "your phone's ringing!"

Cady raced downstairs to get it, and quickly grabbing it from her father's hands.

"New ringtone?" he asked, knowing that Jenny wasn't exactly into pop.

"Uhh, yeah." Cady opened her phone up and ran away, realizing that the caller ID on the phone said "Cady" (remember, they switched cell phones).

"Hey," Cady whispered into the phone, and then shouted to her father "Sorry, I just need to run outside for a sec!"

"What's up, Jen?" Cady asked once she hit the hot sidewalk in her bare feet.

"We're here! The plane was so boring, but I was wondering," A quick silence occurred for a moment, "Whenisthewedding?" she whispered quickly.

"Three days will you be staying that long?" Cady asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. We will."

"Jenny, who's that?" a quiet voice in the background called.

"Cady, mom!" Jenny called.

"Tell her to put your father on the phone; I need to talk to him!"

Ohh, no, Cady thought.

"Um, Cade, did you hear that ?." Jenny asked.

"Just tell her he's out!" Cady blurted out quickly.

"Cady said he's not home right now." Jenny called.

"Give me your cell phone, Jen; I want to talk to Cady,"

Suddenly, Gabriella was on the phone.

"Cady, I am not kidding about this. If he seriously isn't home then when he gets home, call me and let me talk to him," she said. 


	12. Wedding Day?

Sharpay left the hotel, unaware that Cady had hidden her dress in the very back of her closet.

"Your mom took it yesterday, remember?" she reminded Sharpay, trying to ruin this wedding as best as she could.

She tried to do whatever she thought Jenny would do.

The second they got to the hotel, Sharpay went into her dressing room to find her mother. Cady quietly followed behind her.

Mrs. Evans stood in the doorway of the room. "Hello, darling. Are you getting nervous for your wedding?"

"No, Mom, I'm fine." Sharpay pushed her way into the room. "Where's my dress?"

Mrs. Evans looked puzzled. "Um, is it in your car?"

Sharpay's jaw dropped. "Mom, please tell me you have my dress."

Her mother shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't."

"Oh my God," Sharpay said slowly, putting her head down for a moment.

Then she screamed, very loud and angry.

It was true. Sharpay screamed at her mother, at the hotel maids, even at the walls. She was so mad about nothing going right on her wedding day.

Cady continued to laugh behind the door until she heard footsteps behind her.

"And what's so funny about this?" Aunt Alyssa said behind Cady.

"Why were you laughing? Crazy lady in there is just flying off the handle in there?" Alyssa paused. "Did you have something to do with it? Because, as much as I don't like her, I hate her screams even more."

Cady nodded. "Yeah.

"So you /did/ do something!" Alyssa pointed at Cady. "I knew you would have."

Cady shrugged. "Guilty as charged. Proud of it, too."

Alyssa sighed. "Okay, listen. I don't like her at all. She treats me like a maid; like I don't even exist at some times. But she makes your father happy. If you do this to him, he's gonna be heartbroken. You don't want that for him, do you?"

Cady sighed. "No."

"Okay, then let's go. We'll get the dress right now."

Twenty minutes later, Alyssa and Cady returned with the dress.

"Sharpay, I found something you might need," Alyssa said jokingly, opening up the dressing room door.

Sharpay stood up and gasped. "Well, of course I need that!" she snapped, taking the dress from Alyssa. "Where was it?"

"Back at home, dug deep in the closet. I figured I'd tough it out and go look for you. God knows that $5,000 backup wedding dress wasn't good enough..." Alyssa muttered.

"Oh, I know. It's not nearly as pretty as this one." Sharpay admired her new dress and smiled. Then she turned around. "Um, I have to put it on now?"

"Right, right. I'll go get your mom." Alyssa left the room to get Mrs. Evans.

Cady sat on the bench near the elevator, waiting for her mom to come up.

"Proud of you, Jen," Troy said as he walked past them.

Cady gave him a confused look. "Why?"

Troy walked back towards them. "Because I know you had something to do with the missing dress. So, I'm proud of you for doing the right thing and giving it back."

"God, am I that transparent these days?" Cady asked, leaning into the bench.

Troy shrugged and grinned, walking again in the opposite direction.

As soon as he was out of sight, the elevator opened. Gabi was revealed wearing a gathered black dress that stopped at the knees. Her makeup was done perfectly and her hair was curled to perfection.

"Mom, you look great!" Cady said. "Jen! I missed you!"

"Um," Gabi smiled. "Thanks." She hugged her daughter, then quickly looked around. "Any chance I could catch your father before this wedding so we can do this swap beforehand?"

"Not a chance, Mom," Cady said, smiling. "You can't seperate us now! We're wearing matching dresses!" She gestured to their outfits, which were the same style, but different colors. Cady was in blue and Jenny was in purple.

Gabi sighed but smiled anyway. "Who's getting married, anyway?"

Cady and Jenny exchanged nervous looks. "Well, it's just somebody in the family. Like a second cousin or something."

Gabi shrugged. "Okay. Well, um... I guess I'll go check out the hotel. It's supposedly a nice one. Want to join me?"

"Nah," Jenny said, the same time as Cady said "No, thank you."

"We have to help set something up, I guess," Cady said, explaining why she declined.

"Alright. See you girls later," Gabi walked down the hallway, back to the elevator, and went to the main floor.

Jenny walked with Cady throughout the halls. Then she saw her father walking down the same hallway as her. Cady hid back in a room so he wouldn't see both of them.

"Daddy!" Jenny yelled hugging her father. She hadn't seen him in weeks.

"Hi, Jen?" He hugged her back, confused.

"I just... missed you the past few minutes," Jenny said while nodding.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get some fresh air for a little bit, okay? Keep an eye on Sharpay for me." He kissed the top of her head and left.  



	13. Pool Party

Gabi took the elevator downstairs. Upon the main floor, she went to the open bar. I will need a drink to get through this night, she figured.

Sitting at the bar, she ordered a drink and sat there, drinking in peace. That is, until somebody walked in.

"Yes, I'll just have a quick glass of water, please?" Sharpay's voice rang throughout the small bar as she walked in and took a seat next to Gabi.

Gabi turned to face the blonde woman she saw walk in. She couldn't believe who it was. "Sharpay Evans?" she asked.

"Yes?" Sharpay's head snapped up quickly, then she recognized her old high school frenemy. "Gabriella Montez." She smiled as she recognized her. "Or, wait, is the last name different now?"

"No." Gabi shook her head. "But from the looks of it, your last name is changing today, am I right?" She gestured to Sharpay's wedding dress.

Sharpay smiled fakely. "Yes, of course. So are you here for a vacation or something?"

"Nope." Gabi smiled sadly. "I'm here for a different wedding."

"Oh, really. I didn't know they booked another one for today." Sharpay nodded and took a drink of her water. "Anyways, you're going to be blown away when you find out who I'm marry-"

"Sharpay!" Mrs. Evans's voice called.

Sharpay turned around quickly. "Yeah?"

"Come on, we have to get your jewelry on!"

"Fine, let's go!" Sharpay turned to Gabi. "It was lovely seeing you. Maybe we'll bump into each other again randomly in like, another twenty years." She jumped up and left.

"Bye!" Gabi waved slightly, then set her drink down, wondering if she was actually going to attend Sharpay's wedding. She doubted it.

"You want a refill?" the bartender asked.

"No, I'm going. Thank you." She set down the money and walked around the lobby. She spotted an exit so she ran out back, eager to get some fresh air.

She sat down at a table once she got outside, looking at the pool and all the people surrounding it. She figured she may recognize some people at this wedding. After all, she was married into the family for two years. However, she didn't see anybody she recognized. Until...

She saw a man in a tux from across the pool, looking intently at her. Wait. That was... Troy?

She stood up, watching him. Unfortunately, he was so intent on watching her that he walked straight into the pool.

Instantly, she ran and jumped in. Troy got out of the pool, trying to wring his suit dry, and cursing. Then, he looked up and saw Gabi getting out of the water.

He walked closer. "Gabriella? Is that you?"

She went to answer him, but looked him over and started laughing hysterically, due to the fact that they was soaking wet.

He laughed slightly, a little bit nervous, and then he started to laugh harder, just like she was. Before they knew it, they had the entire pool's attention.

Gabi's hair and makeup were ruined. Troy's tux was completely soaked. And once they stopped laughing, they asked the same question.

"What are you doing out here?"

Of course, Gabi was asking why he was by the pool. But Troy wanted to know why she was in California, period. But Gabi didn't know that.

"Me?" Troy pointed to himself. "I just... thought I'd take a breather."

"Yeah, me too," Gabi said, still laughing.

"I knew I recognized you from across the pool. That's why I fell in," he said.

"I noticed." Gabi laughed.

"Yeah. God, I don't know how long it's gonna take for one of these to dry." He gestured to his suit.

Gabi made a weird face. "I don't know. Why're you wearing a tux? Are you part of the wedding?"

Troy paused, looking at her. Then he slightly laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"No...?" Gabi gave him an inquisitive look.

"Well, you first," he said to her. "What're you here for?"

"The wedding, obviously," Gabi said. "I figured it'd be quicker to switch them this way. Didn't you agree to this, like, yesterday?"

"Wait... you knew I was gonna be here?" Troy asked, and Gabi nodded. "But, I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Oh my God." Gabi covered her mouth. "They didn't tell you."

"Who's they?" Troy asked again.

"Jenny and Cady. Oh my God, this is so embarrassing," she muttered.

"Wait... Cady?" Troy asked. "How is she? Is she here?"

Gabi sighed. "Listen, I don't think I was supposed to tell you until after, when we got a chance to talk, but... the girls went to the same camp and switched on us. You had Cady and I had Jenny. I'm here to switch them with you, at this random wedding."

Troy's face displayed a look of shock. "I had Cady that whole time?"

Gabi nodded.

"Wow. Oh m- so when Jen hugged me all excited today? That was actually Jenny when she came back!" He snapped his fingers.

"Guess so," Gabi said. "So, are you standing up in this wedding? The girls said it was a cousin of yours or something that was getting married."

Troy's eyes grew wide. "Um, they lied to you."

Gabi clapped her hands together. "Well there's something new, right?" She rolled her eyes. "So what's the truth?"

"Well, actually," Troy drew in a breath, "I'm the one getting married."

Gabi's eyebrows shot up. "You mean you... oh. Wow." She nodded. "Well... congratulations." A fake smile was on her face.

"Yeah." Troy nodded with her, smiling. "So I-"

He was cut off by Sharpay running towards him. "Hey, I know they say it's bad luck to see me before the wedding, but..." She noticed Gabriella, who looked completely shocked, now realizing who Troy was marrying. "Oh, you two caught up with each other, too! Isn't that great!" She then noticed their clothes. "Why are you two all wet?"  



	14. Trouble Times Two

"We... fell in the pool," Troy explained. "Gabi, you saw Sharpay earlier?"

"Yeah, at the, um... bar." Gabi pointed towards the hotel.

"Oh." Troy nodded.

"Troy, go inside now; you're soaking wet. Maybe we can get somebody to find a blow dryer," Sharpay said.

"Okay," Troy said, heading for the door,

"I-I'll go with you," Gabi said. When Sharpay gave her a questioning look, Gabi explained, "I might know where a hairdryer is."

"Okay, well," Troy smiled awkwardly at her. "Let's go."

They walked inside.

"So who do you know with a hair dryer?" Troy asked.

"Nobody, I just wanted to ask you how exactly you two got together?" Gabi sounded almost mad.

Troy started, "Well, we started hanging out because she was supposed to help me with the vineyard. I didn't know she worked with that company, but apparently she did. And, one thing led to another, and now we're here."

"That's not exactly your typical love story," Gabi pointed out.

"Maybe not... to some, but-" Troy shrugged.

Gabi nodded. "I guess so."

Troy stopped as they approached the elevator. "So, should we find the girls then? I mean, to straighten this whole thing out."

"I guess so," Gabi said, sighing. "They should be up here."

They peeked into a few different rooms but no luck.

"I really have to hurry," Troy explained, trying to find a clock.

"I know, I'm sorry," Gabi said. "But I swear they're around here."

"Here." Troy dialed Jenny's number.

"Hello?" Jenny answered.

"Jen! Hey, where are you guys?" he asked.

"You guys...?" she asked, unsure of how he knew.

"You and Cady. I ran into your mom, I know," Troy explained.

"We're on the third floor, in the bathroom. We'll meet you by the elevators." Jenny hung up the phone.

"They'll meet us by the elevators. We have to go to the third floor," Troy explained.

The pair hopped in the elevator and went to the third floor. Once the doors opened, they revealed Jenny and Cady, standing next to each other.

Troy's eyes grew wide. He didn't think he'd feel so happy to see both of his daughters in the same place.

"Jen." He sternly walked to the girl in the blue dress. "I can't believe you did this. I mean, you were so far, and-"

"Dad," she interrupted.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I'm Cady," she explained.

"Wait." Troy smiled widely. "Cady! Oh my God." He hugged her tightly. "I know I've been with you all week, but I just found out this was you, and-"

"I know." Cady smiled at her father.

"Okay, now /you/, Jen." Troy stood in front of Jenny. "Why did you do this? Because I'm almost /positive/ it was your plan."

"Actually, it wasn't completely." Jenny nodded and grinned at her twin.

Meanwhile, Gabi rushed to Cady. "How could you do this to me?" she hissed. "/He's/ getting married."

"I'm sorry, but you had to come." Cady shrugged.

Gabi just shook her head.

"Alright, I /really/ have to go, you two." Troy grinned at his daughters. "See you after the wedding. Well, actually, during. I'll make sure that the two of you can be a part of it."

"Actually, Dad," Jenny said. "I'm a little nervous. How about Cady and I just sit out?"

"Alright, if you don't want to," Troy said, shrugging. "See you girls later."

He ran down the hall, out of sight.

"You don't want to be a part of the wedding?" Gabi asked.

"Definitely not," the twins said in unison.

"Alright, then," Gabi said, standing up. "Any of you happen to know where a curling iron would be? And maybe some makeup?"

Jenny nodded. "I think I have an idea. Stay here."

She ran off with Cady.

"What are you going to do?" Cady asked.

"You'll see." Jenny ran off to where Sharpay's dressing room was.

"Ohh, no. You aren't going to steal her stuff, are you?" Cady asked.

"Of course not. I'm borrowing. Nobody's in there anyway," Jenny said.

She ran in, took the curling iron and a makeup bag, and ran the other way, to where her mother was.

"Thanks, sweetie. Who's is this?" Gabi asked.

"I borrowed it from someone," Jenny said. "Now, run into the bathroom! I mean, we have to hurry, don't we?"

"Yeah." Gabi went into the bathroom and started getting ready.

"We forgot to ask," Cady said. "Why do you need this stuff? Like, why were you and Dad all wet?"

"He fell in the pool, and for some reason I... jumped in after him. I don't know." Gabi shrugged.

Stepping away from the bathroom counter, she handed the curling iron and makeup to her daughters. "Thanks, now return this to wherever you found it."

"You look pretty, Mom," Cady said.

"Yeah, you do," Jenny echoed.

"Thanks," Gabi said. "Now, go, because I have a feeling you stole it."

Jenny and Cady ran off. "How does she know?" Jenny hissed.

Cady shrugged.

Jenny snuck into Sharpay's dressing room to set the things back down, when she heard Sharpay shriek behind her.

"Oh, Jenny!" Sharpay put a hand on her heart. "Don't scare me like that!"

She walked closer. "Wait, you came here in a blue dress. Didn't you?" Sharpay turned around and saw Cady, who was now in the room.

"Wh- how?" Sharpay turned back and forth. "How is there two of you?"

Cady stepped forward. "Sharpay, meet Jenny." She gestured to her twin.

"Of course I know Jenny. But you're Jenny, too," Sharpay said manically.

"No, I'm Cady. Jenny and I are twins. We met at camp. We switched places, so you met me, but I called myself Jenny. Now our mom's here switching us back," Cady explained.

"Wait. And your father knows?" Sharpay's eyes grew wide.

"Yes." Cady nodded. "He does now."

"And he didn't /tell/ me?" Sharpay looked angry. "And your /mother/ is here?"

"Yeah, wanna meet her?" Jenny smiled.

"No, of course not," Sharpay snapped, then her tone changed. "I mean, I'm far too busy right now. The wedding starts in twenty minutes. I have to get downstairs."

She stormed out of the room, but almost fell due to her high heels.  



End file.
